The Parent Trap
by sarahyyy
Summary: Draco & Hermione got married and after having twin daughters, they divorced. What happens when their daughters meet at a muggle summer camp? Will Hermione & Draco get back together in the end? Better summary inside... Read & review please!
1. Chapter 1

**THE PARENT TRAP**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Summary: **Draco and Hermione got married after their seventh year in Hogwarts only to divorce after giving birth to twin girls – Sarah and Laura. After the divorce, Draco, who had the custody of Sarah, stayed on in the wizarding world. Hermione on the other hand took Laura back to the muggle world and vowed never to go back again.

Now, during one particular year, just twelve years after their parent's divorce, Sarah and Laura meet at a muggle summer camp. This story is based on Lindsay Lohan's movie, "The Parent Trap". Read and review please!

**Disclaimer**: If you're J.K. Rowling and you know it, clap your hands. If you're J.K. Rowling and you know it, clap your hands. If you're J.K. Rowling and you know it, than your bank account will show it. If you're J.K. Rowling and you know it, clap your hands!

**A/N: **I know that I still have many unfinished stories, namely "The Devil beside You", "Draco's Namesake", and the newest addition, "The Affair". I will continue writing them, don't worry. They won't ever be abandoned. So, I ask all of you who sent me those crazy mails threatening to _murder _me, to please **STOP**.

* * *

OOO

"I don't care! I want to go to Camp Walden! I want to go to Camp Walden!" Sarah Malfoy screamed loudly.

All the servants and the house-elves knew better than to mess with Young Miss Malfoy when she was in a verbal fight with her father. They tend to turn out quite badly. If there were a particular trait that shined out in Sarah, it was the ability to have a verbal fight. Of course, she inherited it from the master himself – Draco Malfoy.

"Sarah, for one last time, you are **not** going to a _muggle _summer camp!" Draco sighed tiredly. She tends to get quite out of hand sometimes.

"Oh yes, I am." Sarah hissed angrily in an unusually low voice and glared at her father. "And, you can't stop me." She said turning to walk away.

"Sarah Cheryl Malfoy, I forbid you to go to this muggle summer camp of yours, and it's _final_. No arguments, young lady. Things don't always go _your_ way." Draco said sternly, stopping Sarah in her tracks.

Tears welled up in Sarah's big, expressive, silver gray eyes. She really wanted to go. The only mistake she made was to tell her father that it was a _muggle summer camp_. "I don't care… I want to go to Camp Walden…" She said again.

Draco knelt down in front of Sarah and sighed. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Honey, why don't you spend summer with the Romeo and Juliet Zabini instead? You used to do that every summer."

Draco didn't want Sarah to go to a muggle summer camp for obvious reasons.

Number one, he didn't want to be separated from Sarah. Call him selfish, but the last time he let her out of his sight to go to Diagon Alley by herself, she was almost kidnapped. It was too big a risk. He could never risk his daughter's life to let her go to some sort of summer camp.

Number two, this reason was even more selfish. Muggles reminded him of Hermione's parents, and Hermione's parents reminded him of her. And he certainly did not want to remember her. Not after she walked out on him twelve years ago. Okay, so she didn't walk out on him, but still…it was a long story.

Number three, muggle summer camps are attended by _muggles,_ not powerful wizards like the Malfoy family. Imagine what other people will say if they found out? It would affect their reputation… Okay! So what if all his reasons are selfish?

Draco was snapped out of his thought when Sarah hugged him tightly. "Please, daddy, please? I promise I'll be good… I won't hex any muggles, unless they deserve it… I'll finish my essay on Polyjuice Potion first… Please?" She pouted slightly, giving him the sad puppy eyes.

Draco groaned inwardly. If there were one thing he could never resist about Sarah, it would be her pout and her sad puppy eyes. How could he say no to his pride and joy like this?

"Okay, fine. But you have to bring your wand along, just in case, alright?" Draco smiled as Sarah gave him her biggest grin and started nodding so hard it was a wonder her head was still intact.

"Sure! Thanks daddy! Love you a billion times!" Sarah said before dashing out of the room.

* * *

OOO

In muggle London, a girl about twelve years old, was holding a flyer which consisted information about the above said summer camp in her hand. She had blonde hair and silver gray eyes too.

"Mum, can I go to this camp for summer?" Laura Granger asked her mother politely.

"What's it, sweetie?" A beautiful looking woman with chestnut brown hair and expressive auburn colored eyes asked her daughter.

"Camp Walden for Girls. It's a summer camp." Laura explained.

"Okay, fine with me. But make sure you have finished your Charms homework first." Hermione Granger told Laura before being enveloped in a big hug by her daughter.

"Thanks mum. You're the best!" She exclaimed happily.

* * *

OOO

Unbeknownst to them, this little summer camp will change their lives forever.

__

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Like it? Love it? Hate it? I won't know until you review it! Chocolate chipped cookies for all those who review!

1/12/2007 10:52 PM


	2. Chapter 2

**THE PARENT TRAP**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Disclaimer: **Your eyes are weary from staring at the computer. You feel sleepy. Notice how restful it is to watch the cursor blink. Close your eyes. The story below belongs to you. You cannot imagine why you ever felt otherwise. So, if this story is sued for copyrights, you are going to handle the lawsuit, not me. Remember…it's not mine…

**Author's request for reviews:**

Sarah Malfoy: I don't care! I want reviews!

Draco Malfoy: Honey, things don't always go your way.

Sarah Malfoy: I don't care… REVIEW! Review or my father dies!

Draco Malfoy: Okay, you heard the girl. Review, NOW! You don't want to see such a handsome character such as yours truly die, do you? (Pouts and gives the sad puppy eyes.)

Author: Can you resist Draco's pout? If your answer is no, click the little purple button at the bottom and leave me a review! GRAZIE!

* * *

Southern Maine. Laura Granger could not believe it. She was there! Without her mother! Freedom was hers to take! She didn't know why, but she had this uneasy feeling that something bad was going to happen. She shook off the feeling almost immediately. _If only she knew…_

The large camp bus carrying her came to a halt in front of the main lodge. Laura gasped. Camp Walden wasn't what she thought what it would be. It was beautiful. She had never seen anything like that!

It had a magnificent lake, which sparkled in the distance with red canoes lined up on its shores. There were trees lined up near the lake and they were swaying with the wind. It gave Laura a peaceful, carefree feeling. But it was soon interrupted by noises. Loud noises. Everywhere. She looked around…

Girls. Girls. And more girls. Tall and short, thin and fat, beautiful and ugly, and everything in between. Some of them were carrying pillows, others were carrying stuffed animals. All of the girls, including Laura, were carrying a backpack.

There are more pony-tails swinging at this moment than you can imagine. Teenage Counselors try to control the pandemonium without much luck. The only men in sight, the bus drivers, toss duffel bags out of the buses and into a large pile.

The owner of the camp was Marva Kulp. She was in her early sixties and was four and a half feet tall. She was currently wearing a pair of khaki pants and a white T-shirt. Standing beside her was her daughter, Marva Jr. She was known by some of the campers for her lack of humor. They were both holding bullhorns.

"Good morning, ladies and welcome to Camp Walden. I'm Marva, your Camp Director and this is my daughter and right hand man, Marva Jr. Girls, please find your duffels as quickly as possible, we've got a big, big day ahead of us. Marva, bunk assignments, if you please." Marva Sr. shouted into her bullhorn.

Marva Jr. nodded slightly and started barking out the bunk assignments right into her mother's ears. "Lily Potter, Samantha Weasley, Laura Granger, bunk seven! Sarah Malfoy, Juliet Zabini, Daphne Goyle in the special suite!" Marva Sr. covered her ears in pain.

* * *

A mountain of duffel bags sits on the quad as Laura stares helplessly at her red duffel bag. She mumbled to herself. "Okay, found my duffel. Now the question is how do I get it out?" 

Laura was wearing a pair of flora jeans and a T-shirt that says "Go Girls!". She also had on sunglasses. She found her duffel strap. _I **can** do it! _Trying with all her might, she gave a tug at it. Nothing happened. _Okay, so I can't. _

"Can't get your duffel?" asked Lily who was standing behind Laura. She shook her head.

"I'll help you." Lily said. "You watch out for muggles looking." Lily took out her wand secretively and accio'd Laura's duffel for her.

"Are you crazy? We aren't supposed to do magic outside Hogwarts." Laura whispered quietly. No one could ever doubt that she was indeed the daughter of Hermione 'goody-shoes' Granger.

"Our parents did it quite often during their schooling times too." Piped in Samantha Weasley who followed Lily's example and accio'd her duffel.

Laura shook her head dramatically. "Without you guys, life would be great." They all laughed it off good naturedly. Samantha bowed. "Thank you. We'll take it as a compliment." They laughed again and headed towards their bunk.

* * *

As the girls walk off, a limousine pulls up in front of the main lodge. A man of middle age steps out from the car. He was dresses in a dark suit and cap. He opens the back door. Out steps Sarah Malfoy and her grandmother, Narcissa Malfoy. 

Narcissa looked around in disdain and scrunched up her nose. "We came all the way here for…this?" She asked.

Sarah smiled. Her grandmother was so adorable sometimes. "It's rather picturesque, wouldn't you say?" She asked, a smile tugging at her lips.

"I don't know if that's precisely the term I would use." Narcissa sigh. "Anyway, let's review, your father's list, shall we?" She pulled out a list from her pocket.

"Wand?"

"Check."

"Floo powder?"

"Check. I still don't know why I should bring it. It's not like there's going to be a fireplace here, right?"

"I won't bet on it. Your father made special arrangements. Vitamins?"

"Check."

"Minerals?"

"Check."

"Book of Spells and Charms, laptop, phone book, hand phone, insect repellent, Felix Felicis, stationary, muggle money, bezoar, flashlight, batteries, photos of your mother, father and of course...yours truly!"

"I got it all, I think."

Narcissa was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion, and burst into tears.

"My dear girl has grown up… She's going to a summer camp by herself…" She hugged Sarah so tightly that it cut off her blood circulation and made her unable to breathe.

"I'll miss you too, Grandma." Sarah said softly, afraid that tears would escape from her eyes.

"Remember, if you want to go home, I'm just a phone call away, okay honey?" Narcissa sniffed delicately. .

"I'll be okay, Grandma." Sarah replied.

Just at that time, Marva Jr. came to her. "Sarah Malfoy?"

"May I help you?" She asked politely.

"Your father, umm…Draco Malfoy, was it? Yes, yes. He requested that you bunk with Juliet Zabini and Daphne Goyle in a special suite. He paid extra, of course…"

Sarah bit the inside of her cheek. She made a mental note never to underestimate her father. Never ever. She should have known that he would do something like this! Freedom with Juliet and Daphne around? Blast it all!

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED… **_

A/N: So? How do you like it? I _know _this plot is kind of cliché and overused…but… PLEASE leave me a review! It keeps me going on! Draco plushies for all those who review!


End file.
